List of Teen Titans episodes
The following is an episode list for the American animated television series Teen Titans. The series premiered on Cartoon Network on July 19, 2003 and aired until January 16, 2006, with sixty-five episodes; of thirteen each, over five seasons. The series was followed by a 2006 movie, Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. All five seasons are available on DVD. Season 1: 2003 (Kids' WB 2003–2004) Season one comprised 13 episodes, which aired over a period of two months between July 2003 and October 2003. Season one premiered on Cartoon Network three months before its Kids' WB debut on The WB Television Network between November 2003 and January 2004. The story arc episodes of the first season focus on Robin's obsession with stopping the villanous Slade, while enduring horrible mind games orchestrated by the aforementioned Slade. Robin's conflict with Slade culminates in the season finale "Apprentice". These episodes were released on The Complete First Season DVD on February 7, 2006. Two DVD versions titled Teen Titans: Forces Of Nature and Teen Titans: Divide And Conquer, were released in 2007. Divide and Conquer featured the first five episodes (Divide and Conquer, Sisters, Final Exam, The Sum of His Parts, and Nevermore that order.) Season 2: 2004 (Kids' WB 2004) Season two comprised thirteen episodes, over a period of seven months between January 2003 and August 2003. The story arc episodes of the second season focus on the new and sixth Teen Titan Terra, while highlighting the romantic relationship between her and fellow Titan Beast Boy. Terra's ultimate betrayal and redemption, along with her battle with Beast Boy and the other Teen Titans, occur in the two-part season finale "Aftershock". These episodes were released on The Complete Second Season DVD on September 12, 2005. Season 3: 2004 Season three comprised 13 episodes, aired over a period of five months between August 2004 and November 2004. The story arc episodes of the third season focus on Cyborg's difficulty accepting his own maturity, and his desire to lead his own team, which brings him into conflict with the Teen Titans. The season also focuses on his battles with the supervillain Brother Blood. Cyborg's desires for leadership and his final battle with Brother Blood are explored in the season finale "Titans East". These episodes were released on The Complete Third Season DVD on April 10, 2007. Season 4: 2005 Season four comprised thirteen episodes, aired over a period of six months between January 2005 and July 2005. The story arc episodes of the fourth season focus on Raven's repressed emotions concerning her father, Trigon, and her destiny to destroying Earth. It is also the season where Slade makes a reappearance. The Teen Titans' final battle with Trigon occurs in the three-part season finale, "The End". These episodes were released on The Complete Fourth Season DVD on November 20, 2006. Season 5: 2005–2006 Season five had thirteen episodes, aired over a period of four months between September 2005 and January 2006. These episodes were released on The Complete Fifth Season DVD on July 22, 2007. The story arc episodes of the fifth season focus on Beast Boy's history of fighting and wanting to stop the Brotherhood of Evil, as well as him maturing. The story involves the Teen Titans away fighting the Brotherhood of Evil and then heads down into the episodes "Calling All Titans" and "Titans Together" and return home in the series finale, "Things Change". Special Episode Movie References * * * Notes External links *Teen Titans: Episode Guide | TitansTower.com *IMDb Episode Guide *ToonZone Episode Guide *TV.com Episode Guide Teen Titans TV episodes